Shattered Clan
by Capitaine Jaf
Summary: I was there when Scourge killed Tigerstar. I was there in the fight against LionClan. I saw Scourge die. BloodClan survived, however. Stronger even than before. It is no longer Scourge's BloodClan, no... It is mine. - Written before Ravenpaw's Path
1. Prologue

The only cats in this prologue that are completely mine are Shatter, Tear, Fang and Talon. The other four all come from real Warriors books. Ice and Snake are Barley's brothers, and are mentioned in the 'Warriors Field Guide, Secrets of the Clans'. Brick is a character in the manga Warriors book, 'The Rise of Scourge'. Striker is pretty much completely my character, but just because its interesting to mention, I will tell you that he is supposed to be the black and white cat who is fighting Tallstar when Firestar kills Scourge in the second last chapter of 'The Darkest Hour'.** ~Capitaine Jaf**

_Dedicated to Amber_

**First in the Shattered Trilogy**

* * *

**Prologue**

I was there. I was there when Tigerstar came to see Scourge. I was there when Scourge killed Tigerstar. I was there in the fight against LionClan, the fight for the forest. I was fighting a pretty light coloured tabby when I heard the shrieks. 'Scourge! Scourge is dead!' I was the last to flee from the forest cats.

I was one of the few to return to the alley where Scourge had ruled. The others were Brick, one of Scourge's closest cats. Two brothers were there, sitting side by side. Ice and Snake, they were called. A thin black and white cat was there, Striker. Tear, the longhaired calico was there. Two others were there. Two brothers, one sandy coloured and one the colour of dirt. Fang and Talon. We all noticed the absence of Bone, Scourge's 'deputy'.

Striker was the first to talk. "The red tabby killed Scourge," he told us quietly. "I saw it happen. It was horrible. Scourge had killed the red tabby, I swear by my life that he did… and then the tabby stood up. 'I am a leader with nine lives who fights alongside StarClan. Can you say as much?' the red tabby said. Scourge attacked him. I lost sight of them both for a moment… and then Scourge was dead."

For a moment, we were all silent.

"And Bone?" Brick asked.

"Killed by a bunch of… what did they call them… apprentices," Ice meowed.

"Four or five of them, maybe more," Snake added.

I was silent, thinking. The Clan cats had beaten us, but maybe it was because their way of life was better. This… warrior code… these apprentices… this ability to get nine lives…

"Is this the end of BloodClan?" Tear asked.

The circle of cats was silent.

"No." I got to my feet. "No. I will lead BloodClan."

Seven pairs of eyes looked at me. I stood still under their gaze, knowing that they were wondering if I would be capable of leading. Brick was the first to speak.

"You are young… but then, so was Scourge. I will stand by you."

Tear was next. "As will I."

I was glad to get the approval of the two respected old cats. The others followed quickly.

"Snake and I are with you," Ice meowed.

"I am as well," Striker said.

Talon and Fang walked over to me. They both lowered their heads in respect, and then said, in unison, "Our lives are yours."

I yowled my victory to the sky. The others all joined in, our voices sounded over the twoleg place. Other cats pricked their ears as they heard it. Some felt terror, others awe, and others started towards the alley, recognizing the meaning of the yowl. I stopped first, and one by one, my cats grew quiet.

"I am leader of BloodClan," I announced. "I am Shatter."


	2. Gathering Information

**Chapter One**

**Gathering Information**

It had been moons since I had taken over BloodClan. Many of the original BloodClan cats had returned when they heard that a new leader had arisen. Many new cats had also joined. The seven cats that had been with me in the alley were all quite important now. Brick and Tear were my most trusted advisors. The brothers Ice and Snake were my most fierce fighters. Striker was my best spy. Talon and Fang were my most loyal guards.

I was sitting in my alley- my alley, not Scourge's –eating a rat Ice and Snake had just brought me, when Striker returned. Only a quarter-moon after I had become leader I sent him back into the forest to spy on the Clan cats. I wanted to know all about their way of life, and I wanted to know how to get nine lives. I knew how scared of the forest he was, after seeing Scourge's death, but that fact that he had gone back to that place anyway proved how loyal he was to me.

Talon and Fang were guarding the entrance to the alley. I heard Talon meow a greeting to him. "Striker, welcome back. Good news for Shatter?"

"He will tell me this news himself, Talon," I meowed loudly enough to be heard above the monsters roaring by on the thunderpath.

Talon led Striker back to where I was eating. "Sir? Striker has returned from the forest."

"I realized that, Talon," I meowed.

Talon nervously took a step back; Striker stepped forward and lowered his head respectfully. "Greeting, Shatter."

"Striker," I greeted. "Talon, leave us. Striker will tell me what he learned." I glanced at what was left of my rat. "Take this. You and Fang may finish it off before adding the bones to the pile." Talon nodded and took the rat in his jaws. He returned to his post, where I could see the two brothers eating what I had left on the rat. I turned my attention back to Striker. "Come, Striker, we will speak in my den." I led him back to my den.

It was a cave in a pile of twoleg garbage. Maybe not the nicest place I could live, but this was where Scourge had led the clan from, and I would as well. The top of the pile of garbage served as a good place to sit while talking to lesser cats. I walked through the tunnel Scourge had created and entered the large den. It was dark, just as I liked it. I lay down at the end of the cave and with my tail, motioned for Striker to lie down as well. He did.

"You learned much, I trust?" I meowed.

Striker nodded. "Oh yes, Shatter. Much…" he explained to me everything he had learned about the clans. He told me about the different levels a cat could be; kit, apprentice, warrior, queen, medicine cat, deputy, leader and elder. He told me about the ceremonies. He told me about the gatherings at what was apparently called Fourtrees. He told me that there were four clans: ThunderClan of the forest, ShadowClan of the marsh, RiverClan of the island, and WindClan of the moor. He explained StarClan to me. Then, finally, he got to the part that I wanted to hear the most. The nine lives.

"The leader has to go to a place called Highstones," Striker explained. "Where they share tongues with StarClan, apparently. There they get their nine lives, and their leader name."

"Star…" I meowed thoughtfully.

"Yes," Striker agreed. "Tigerstar, Firestar…"

"Shatterstar… that would be my name…"

"Yes." Striker meowed.

Suddenly I hissed, and he jumped back nervously. "Shatter is much more befitting a leader then Shatterstar."

He visibly relaxed and sat back down. "I agree, Sir."

"But I like some of these ideas…" I stood up and started circling him. It made him nervous, but I didn't care. "The idea of apprentices I like… I could organize this clan. I could make it stronger than Scourge ever imagined!"

Striker nodded.

"Go tell Brick and Tear that I want every able BloodClan cat in my alley by sunhigh." I ordered. Striker hesitated. "Go," I hissed. He jumped to his feet, lowered his head respectfully, and then bolted from the den.

I sat down. "Oh yes," I said quietly to myself. "Hear that, Scourge? My BloodClan will be more powerful then yours. It will…"


	3. Building the Clan

**Chapter Two**

**Building the Clan**

It had started to rain, but I didn't mind. I sat on top of my mountain of twoleg garbage, looking down on my BloodClan cats. Tear and Brick had gathered at least twenty of them. They sat in organized rows, four rows of five. Tear and Brick walked among them, snapping at any cat that moved. The first row contained my other five favourites, Striker, Ice, Snake, Talon and Fang. They set a good example for the others. The five of them sat with their tails curling around their left sides. They each looked up at me, but their gazes were on my feet and not my head. I sat on my mountain until every last cat had fallen silent and copied the position of the first row, and then I began to speak.

"You may have heard that I sent Striker to spy on the forest cats," I began. I glanced at Striker to see if he had reacted, but he sat as still as before. "He returned today, and told me all about the clans. I have thought about what he told me, and some of the forest cats' traditions appeal to me. For one, the apprentice system. It ensures that all young cats are taught how to fight, and to be loyal to their clan and their leader. I would like to start this up here, in BloodClan. The other is the position of a deputy. The forest cats have a deputy, who is second in command under their leader. I have no deputy, at the moment, but Brick and Tear are as close to that position as they could be. Treat them with as much respect as you would me.

"Before I go on to naming who will be full warriors and who will be apprentices, I have one more thing to speak of. I still want cats hunting for me, and now I want cats hunting for Tear and Brick. For the next moon, I want a cat hunting for Striker as well, to reward him for his mission. I will appoint these cats afterwards."

"Why should we do what the forest cats do?" A cat meowed.

I glanced towards the tom who had questioned me. I recognized the young cat; he had all ready caused some problems in BloodClan. I glanced at Tear and nodded. Tear snarled and dug his teeth into the young tom's shoulder. The cat cried out in pain.

"Because that is what I have decided to do," I meowed. "Any more questions?"

My cats were silent.

I lightly jumped down from the mountain. I started at Striker, knowing he would show a good example for the other cats. I stood in front of the black and white tom. "Striker. You are young to be a warrior, but you have proven yourself able and loyal. Do you promise to obey my orders, even if they risk your life?"

"I do, Sir."

"Then I accept you as a full BloodClan warrior. You may keep the name Striker."

Striker lowered his head respectfully. He stretched his left foreleg out in front of him. Being as ceremonial as I could manage, I unsheathed my claws. I dug them into his shoulder, and he did nothing but flinch. Then I dragged my claws down his leg, leaving cuts that would darken into scars and mark him as a BloodClan cat. I pulled my claws from his leg and sheathed them again, waiting for him to complete his naming ceremony.

For a moment the young cat was completely still, then he lowered his head further and licked the ground at my feet. When he lifted his head, he kept his gaze on the ground.

I almost purred, my first real warrior. I was proud of him, for going first. I moved on and sat in front of Ice. The white tom looked nervous, and I noticed him quickly glanced at his brother.

"Ice, you and your brother have proven to be loyal BloodClan cats. Do you promise to obey my orders, even if they risk your life?"

"I do, Sir," Ice meowed.

"Then I accept you as a full BloodClan warrior. You may keep the name Ice."

To my delight, Ice presented his left leg to me without hesitation. The rest of his ceremony went smoothly, and soon I had moved on to his brother. The ceremonies of Snake, Talon and Fang all passed quickly and without incident. I knew I could count on them to set a good example. Then I moved on to the next row. The troublemaker was the first cat.

"Leopard, you do not deserve to be a warrior of BloodClan, not yet. But I have seen you fight, so neither will you be an apprentice. For two moons, you will serve Striker. During this time, you will be known as nothing but Striker's personal servant. I have taken your name from you. Do you understand?"

"I do, Sir…" the young leopard spotted cat almost hissed the words. He was quickly made to regret the way he had spoken, as Tear slashed his side.

"You will still bear the markings of BloodClan," I said, unsheathing my claws. The young cat did not present his leg to me, but I left the deep claw marks in it anyway. Tear forced his head down and made him lick the ground at my feet. Only then did I move on.

The next cat was a pretty young red she-cat. Suddenly I remembered that she was the former cat's sister.

"Rosa, you are by far more loyal to me then your worthless brother. Do you promise to obey my orders, even if they risk your life?"

"I do, Sir." I was admired by her tone. She didn't sound worried or scared at all, despite the show I had just made of her brother.

"Then I accept you as a full BloodClan warrior. Your warrior name will be Red."

She lowered her head and presented her leg to me. As I dug my claws into her shoulder, I realized that she was the first she-cat to join my official clan. She lowered her head further to lick the ground and then raised it. I leaned in close to her ear and meowed, "Congratulations, my first she-cat."

"Thank you, Sir," she purred.

I moved on to the next cat. It was a small, grey tom.

"Smoky, you are too young to become a warrior. Do you promise to train hard, listen to your mentor and one day become a full warrior?"

"I do, Sir," the little grey cat replied.

"Then you are now an apprentice. Until you are named a warrior, you will have no name other then Red's apprentice." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her glance at me in surprise. "Red, train him well."

Brick was standing behind Red and the grey cat. He quietly told them what to do.

"I will, Sir," Red meowed.

The little grey cat lowered his head and licked the ground at my feet. He wouldn't get the marks until he was made a warrior.

The rest of the ceremonies went well. After I finished my last cat, I leapt back up onto my mountain.

"You are all now named and official members of BloodClan. I expect you to be the best warriors and apprentices I could have. Brick, Tear?"

"Yes Sir?" They both meowed.

"How many group like this one are left?"

"Two, Sir," Brick meowed.

"Bring the next group in, then," I ordered.

(***)

It was a half moon after I had named all of my cats. Striker's personal servant was doing better then I had imagined he could. My warriors had reported that the apprentices where doing well. Red's apprentice was almost ready for a warrior name.

I was woken from a deep sleep by Fang.

"What?" I snarled.

He took a step back nervously. "Sir, Red and Fleet have asked to speak with you."

"Let them in," I sat up and yawned as Fang retreated to the entrance of my alley. A moment later he returned with three cats following him. Red, Red's apprentice, and another she-cat, a tabby I had named Fleet.

"We have news of the twoleg nest border," Red told me, bowing her head.

"Bad news?"

"We are unsure, Sir."

"Fang, get back to the entrance. Take Red's apprentice with you. Teach him about guarding, and I will have his naming ceremony tomorrow at Sunhigh."

Fang nodded. The little grey apprentice looked excited, bowed quickly and followed Fang happily to the entrance.

"Red, Fleet, sit," I ordered. The two she-cats did what I said. "What is this news?"

Fleet spoke first. "We have scented cats along the border, Sir. They are just kittypets, but they are getting bolder. When Scourge was leader of BloodClan, they didn't dare leave their twoleg dens."

I hissed. "Are you saying I am a worse leader then Scourge?"

"No, no Sir," Fleet meowed quickly.

"We believe," Red meowed, "That the kittypet cats do not realize that a new leader has arisen. We think that they believe that we are just small groups of cats left over from BloodClan. We… we have a suggestion on how to deal with them."

"What?"

"If we caught a few of them and brought them here… you could show them who you are. Show them what will happen to those that leave their dens. Then, give them a quarter-moon to spread the news to every kittypet they know before we start to enforce the rules."

I was silent for a moment. Red and Fleet exchanged a worried glance, wondering what my reaction would be. "Good idea," I meowed. "I'll make an example of your brother," I glanced at Red, but she showed no fear for him. "It is about time I see how he is getting along."

"I've heard from Striker that he is doing well," Fleet meowed.

"So have I, but I'll talk to Striker about it myself. Red, leave your apprentice with Fang and Talon for the rest of the day. You two can go. Ice, Snake and Striker are on the forest patrol. Find them, send Striker to me, and take Ice and Snake to catch some kittypets."

The two she-cats nodded and padded away. I watched them go, then lay down again and fell deeply to sleep.

The next time I was woken up it was Talon who stood in front of me. Behind him was Striker.

"Sir, Striker is here."

"I can see that," I hissed. "Get back to your post."

Talon turned and walked back to the entrance of the alley.

"Red and Fleet told me you wanted to talk about my servant," Striker said.

I nodded and motioned for him to sit down. As he settled himself, I meowed, "I've heard he's doing well."

"He is. I think he's learned his lesson, but you did tell him he'd be mine for two moons."

"He still will be. Did Red and Fleet explain the kittypet problem?"

"Briefly, yes."

"I was thinking of using your servant as an example of my power," I meowed.

For a moment Striker said nothing, looking thoughtful. "Yes… I agree, Sir. That would work to scare some sense into those kittypets. They might connect to him better than a cat from the streets, anyway… since he still looks sleek and well fed."

I nodded. "I'm glad you agree," I meowed truthfully. Striker was quickly rising to my favourite cat, and I would have considered him a friend. Unlike Scourge, I wasn't planning on leaving myself distant from all my cats. A few good friendships were necessary in order to keep my leadership, I knew. "Striker, I am going to name Red's apprentice a warrior tomorrow. Be there."

Striker nodded. "Of course, Sir," he meowed.

"Good… go tell Fang and Talon what's going on with the kittypets, and then find Tear and Brick and tell them. They're hunting, I believe."

"Right away, Sir," Striker meowed. He bowed his head, then turned and left.

I watched him go and retrieve his servant from Fang. Talon was crouched next to Red's apprentice, meowing quietly to him. The apprentice was listening eagerly, learning everything he could. I almost purred happily. My clan was doing well. At sunhigh the next day, I would turn an apprentice into a warrior. That would encourage the other apprentices to try harder. I would rid the problem of kittypets, and deal with the troublemaker at the same time. My few favourites were very loyal, Red and Fleet were quickly working their way up to join the toms that I preferred. Things were going well.

That stupid red tom, Firestar, would never have imagined that BloodClan could recover so quickly. I could almost imagine the red tabby walking through his little forest, jumping at every sound, thinking a BloodClan warrior might leap out of the trees. Well, I didn't need his stupid forest.

The twolegplace was mine. All of it.


	4. Kittypets

Just something I thought I should mention, Tear's name is like a tear in a piece of cloth, not a tear from crying. **~Capitaine Jaf**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Kittypets**

"Striker has reported to me that you still cause him some trouble."

"I try not to, Sir."

"But you do," I meowed.

"Yes…" the tom meowed quietly. "I do, sometimes."

I was sitting on top of my mountain. Striker was sitting beside his servant in front of me. My favourite cats were all in the alley, in various positions. Fang and Talon guarded the entrance, as usual. Tear and Brick sat against the wall on either side of my mountain, ready to protect me if necessary. The brothers Ice and Snake were sitting on a wooden twoleg container. Red, Fleet and Red's apprentice were guarding the line of seven kittypets that were sitting against the wall, watching me with wide, terrified eyes.

I could tell that Striker's personal servant knew I was using him as an example. He kept glancing over at the kittypets, trying to see if they were reacting to what was going on. I was trying my hardest to ignore the kittypets, but my gaze kept flashing back to them. One in particular. Once or twice I had let my gaze lay on one of them, a pretty white she-cat, for a moment too long. Striker had noticed the second time, and he had quickly glanced back at them to see what I could have found so interesting.

I couldn't help myself. It was her eyes that drew my attention. Even from the top of my mountain, I could see that they were bright with defiance. They were a bright blue-green colour, and compared to her white pelt they seemed to glow.

"Sir?"  
I pulled my attention back to the two cats in front of me. "What?"

"Sir… is a punishment necessary?" Striker asked.

"Yes." I motioned for Striker to leave the circle, then nodded to Ice and Snake. The two brothers jumped into the middle of my alley as Striker backed away and sat next to Tear. I glanced at Red, wondering how she'd react to the treatment of her brother. She was sitting quietly, her eyes watching him carefully.

Her brother had started to back away from Ice and Snake. He hissed loudly, his claws scraped against the hard twoleg-made ground. For a moment I was worried. Ice and Snake were good fighters, but they would try to show off. They wouldn't be fighting as well as they could, and as annoying as the tom was, I knew he could fight well. I could just imagine him beating off both Ice and Snake.

My thoughts were cut off as Ice pounced. He landed on the tom's shoulders and dug his claws into his body. The tom screeched, his cry of pain echoed around the alley. I saw the kittypets flinch. All but the intriguing white she-cat.

The tom threw himself to the ground. He landed on top of Ice, then rolled over and stood up. The white tom lay winded. Snake pounced, but this time the tom met the attacking cat head on. The two cats tumbled around the clearing in the centre of the alley. Sometimes as they moved it was almost impossible to tell them apart.

Ice was getting to his feet. The white tom shook himself once, then leapt back into the battle. Landing perfectly on the shoulders of… his brother. Snake hissed, and as the two brothers coordinated themselves, Striker's servant took a few steps back and sat down. I was pleased to see that he was favouring his right foreleg, but besides that he didn't seem injured. The tom looked proud of himself. That bothered me.

Ice suddenly threw himself at the tom, who simply side stepped to avoid the attack, then lashed out at Ice's side with his good front leg. Ice screeched in pain, but his attack had done its job. Snake leapt at the tom from the side, and succeeded in pinning him down. For a moment it looked like the brothers had won, then suddenly the tom was out from underneath Snake. I blinked in surprise. How had he done that?

He was backing towards my mountain, and I was starting to loose patience with Ice and Snake. I leapt from the top of my mountain, landed lightly right behind the tom. He spun around to face me and at the same moment I lashed out at him. My claws scraped across his face, barely missing his eye. I hissed, and he backed up, keeping low to the ground to show me that he had surrendered. Ice and Snake had frozen when I jumped down from the mountain. I signaled for them to return to their twoleg container.

As they did, I jumped back up onto the mountain. "Hopefully these wounds will have taught you to behave," I hissed. "Next time, I will let my warriors kill you."

I knew none of my warriors believed that I had stopped Ice and Snake, but the kittypets looked convinced. The warriors could tell that I had jumped down to do real damage on the tom. Ice and Snake exchanged a nervous look, wondering if I would punish them.

"Striker, take him," I ordered.

Striker returned to the centre of the circle and led his servant away.

"Red, Red's apprentice. Come forward," I meowed.

Brick had moved over to the kittypets to take Red's place guarding them. Red walked into the clearing and sat in front of my mountain. Her apprentice followed, looking excited but also scared.

"Red, is your apprentice ready to become a full BloodClan warrior?"

"I believe he is, Sir."

I jumped down from my mountain and sat in front of Red's apprentice. The young grey cat's eyes glowed with excitement at becoming a full warrior.

"Apprentice, you have trained well this past quarter-moon. Red has reported that you are ready to become a full warrior. Do you promise to obey my orders, even if they risk your life?"

"I do," the apprentice replied seriously.

"Then I accept you as a full BloodClan warrior. Your warrior name will be Ashes."

Ashes lowered his head and presented his left leg to me. I heard meows of surprise coming from the kittypets as I marked him as a warrior. He lowered his head further and licked the ground at my feet.

"Congratulations," Red purred quietly. Once Ashes had lifted his head again, she leaned over and licked his shoulder.

"Thanks," Ashes replied. "Sir… thank you. I'm proud to be the first apprentice to receive my warrior name."

I nodded. "Go stand with Tear," I told him. "Red, return to the kittypets. There is one more thing I must do, then bring them to me."

I turned around and walked back to the base of my mountain, then I leapt up to the top for the second time. "Striker," I meowed. "Come forward."

The young black and white cat looked surprised at having his name called. He walked out into the clearing and sat in front of my mountain.

"I have yet to name a deputy," I meowed. I saw all my warriors glance at Striker in surprise, and I noticed the young tom's eyes widen. "You have guessed correctly. I name Striker my deputy." I jumped down from my mountain once again and sat in front of him. "Tear, Brick?"

"Sir?" Thye meowed in unison.

"As my most experienced warriors, I must ask your opinion. Do you both believe that Striker will serve as a good deputy?"

"Yes Sir," Brick meowed.

Tear took longer to reply. "Yes Sir."

"Striker, are you prepared to take on the responsibility of being my deputy?"

"I am, Sir."

"Very good," I meowed under my breath. "Return to your place. Red!" I yowled the she-cat's name, then turned around to jump back up onto my mountain. I hadn't planned on moving around this much. I settled down in my usual spot as I waited for my two she-cat warriors to set up the kittypets. The two she-cats lined them up in front of me. Without meaning to, I watched the white she-cat. It wasn't in till Red meowed loudly to get my attention that I realized they were all waiting for me to talk. I shook my head to attempt to get my attention back to the important things.

"Kittypets," I meowed. "BloodClan has a new leader. My BloodClan is stronger and more organized then Scourge's ever would have been. The warriors you see here are just a few of my best. Do not stray from your twoleg nests, for my warriors will not let you return to them in one piece." Ashes yowled in agreement, and some of my other warriors joined in. Once they had quieted down I continued. "The twolegplace is BloodClan's once more!" That statement rowsed even louder yowls of agreement from my cats. The kittypets trembled, glancing around nervously as if they expected my warriors to jump down on them. "You have a quarter moon," I started again, "One quarter moon to tell any kittypets you care about my message. If they leave their nests, they will not live. A quarter moon from today, any cat outside of their twoleg nest is free for my warriors to… practice their skills on." I leapt down from my mountain, and landed gracefully in front of the kittypet who was seated in the middle of the line. "BloodClan lives," I hissed. "I am Shatter."

I turned around and stalked back to my den. My warriors knew exactly what to do. As I entered the cave in the twoleg garbage mountain, I heard Red yowling orders to the kittypets. She and Fleet would return them to their twoleg nests. Ice and Snake would go check the forest border, and take the newly named Ashes with them. Fang and Talon would continue to guard my alley, Tear and Brick would do whatever they wanted. It was only Striker who had nothing to do. I was about to call him when I realized how tired I was. I trusted Striker to do something useful without me having to tell him, he was my deputy, after all. So I curled into a ball and slept.


	5. Love

**Chapter Four **

**Love**

"Sir?"

I yawned. "What are you doing in my den?"

"Its Striker, Sir."

"Ah, my deputy…" I yawned again and sat up. "What is it?"

"You're not mad about me coming in, Sir?"

"No, you can come in whenever you need to," I meowed. "And when we're alone, I do have a name, you know."

Striker nodded. "Yes Si- Shatter."

"Now, what are you here for?"

"I was wondering what I'm supposed to do, now that I'm deputy…"

"You saw the forest cat deputies, do what they do. You hold power now, Striker, the others will listen to you willingly."

"I'll do my best," Striker promised. "Oh, and what of-"

"He's still yours," I interrupted, knowing the topic of his servant would turn up. "Two moons, I said… where is he?"

"With Fang and Talon."

"Good. He's a good fighter," I commented.

"He is," Striker agreed. "He'll make a fine warrior once he accepts his position." He was silent for a moment. "Sir? Shatter, I mean… there's something else I want to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"The white kittypet-"

I interrupted him with a hiss. "What?"

Striker flinched. "The white kittypet… I saw you watching her. I'm sure I'm not the only cat who noticed, either."

"What white kittypet," I meowed under my breath.

"The attractive one, Sir."

"Hmm… you're starting to get bold," I meowed. "Maybe it comes from being a deputy…"

"Maybe, Sir… Shatter."

'Well… what about her, then?"

"I was thinking, Sir…" Striker began. "In order to be a warrior, you must brave getting the marks… but there was nothing for me to go through to become your deputy. So, I had an idea. What if there's some task that I must complete, any type of task…"

"And what would yours be, Striker?"

"Well, you'd get to pick, of course… but I do have a suggestion. I can get the white cat for you."

"Why would I want her?"

Striker sighed. "Sir, I saw the way you were watching her. I know you want her."

"Then get her for me."

"Of course, Sir. An excellent idea." Striker bowed his head.

(***)

It was the day after Striker had left to get the white kittypet for me. I knew the mission would take him awhile, especially if he didn't know where her twoleg nest was.

It was raining. I was sitting in the entranceway to my den, sheltered from the pouring rain. I could see Fang and Talon sitting on either side of the entrance to the alley, keeping guard loyally despite the pelting rain. I wondered how many of my warriors would be taking shelter. Ice and Snake were patrolling, as were Tear and Brick. I wasn't sure of the two she-cats.

I found out soon, as I saw Red at the entrance of the alley, talking quietly to Fang. Fleet seemed to have taken Fang's place guarding as the two talked. I was suddenly very interested in what was going on. Fang and Talon always guarded during the day. I didn't have any specific guards at night, since many of my cats slept in the alley and they had arranged taking turns to stay up, so that the two brothers could get sleep.

I was about to call out to them and demand to know what they were talking about, when they both stood up and walked towards me.

"Yes?" I meowed.

"Sir… we have a request," Red meowed, glancing at Fang.

I followed her gaze and stared at the sandy coloured tom. "Well, Fang?"

"I…" Fang paused nervously. Red gave his soaking shoulder an encouraging lick. "I'd like to take Red as my mate, if you allow it." He finally meowed.

I narrowed my eyes and hissed, "Kill her."

Fang looked shocked, but only for a moment. He glanced sadly at Red, who had taken a few steps back. "I don't want to hurt you," he meowed quietly. "Please let me do it quickly…"

Red moved towards him and buried her head in his chest fur for a moment, then stepped away and rolled onto her back, so that he could slit her throat quickly.

I watched Fang carefully as he started to lick her neck, as if cleaning the place he would cut. Red began to purr. "I love you," she murmured.

"I'm sorry…" he replied quietly. He unsheathed his claws and placed his paw on her neck.

"Good, you can stop," I meowed.

Again, Fang looked shocked. Red rolled onto her stomach and stared at me, confused.

"As long as you continue to show loyalty like that, you can be mates," I meowed. "But the moment I notice either of you being un-loyal, I'll forbid you from seeing each other. Neither of you tell anyone of my test, either. If any cat asks, I agreed right away and didn't need to test loyalty. Red, if the situation occurs, I must know the moment you realize you have kits, understood?"

Red looked embarrassed, but she nodded, "Yes Sir."

I glanced at Fang, "Take the rest of the day off, go tell Fleet that she's guarding with Talon. Take some time alone with your new mate."

"Thank you, Sir," Fang meowed. He ran to the front of the alley to pass on the news. Red paused for a moment before following him.

"Thank you, Sir," She meowed quietly. "This is another way you are better than Scourge." She licked my ear, then turned and ran off to join her mate.

I watched her greet him, and suddenly wished Striker would return quickly.

(***)

I sat in the entrance to my den for the rest of the day. A few cats came to see me with problems that they demanded needed fixing, but most cats stayed hidden away in their dens. The rain only grew harder as the day progressed. At one point it was so hard that I could not even see Fleet and Talon guarding the entrance. I lay down and closed my eyes.

I must have dozed off. When I opened my eyes again, a delicious smell reached my nose. I sat up and yawned. Beside me was a white and red twoleg container that had a twoleg reflection on the side of it. I glanced inside and saw that there were two pieces of the delicious chicken lying at the bottom. I had had this kind of twoleg food before, and it was one of my favourites. I pulled a piece out and started to eat it, wondering briefly who had left the chicken there for me. I hadn't sent out any cat to hunt for me. It was probably Tear and Brick.

I was eating my meal when suddenly a soaked Striker immerged from the rain in front of my den. I backed up slightly to give him room to sit under the shelter of the entrance to my den. He sat and shivered slightly due to his soaking fur.

"Where is she?" I meowed.

"I got her just before the rain started," Striker explained. "When it did, we took shelter. Ashes appeared, I don't know where from... I left her with him and came to tell you. Do you want me to force her through the rain?"

I thought for a moment. "No. Return to her now, but wait until the rain has stopped to bring her to me."

Striker nodded, "That's what I thought you'd say."

"Have you found out anything about her?" I asked.

"Yes Sir," Striker meowed.

I waited for him to continue, but when he didn't, I meowed impatiently. "Well?"

"Her name is Purity."


	6. Purity

**Chapter Five**

**Purity**

Striker ran off after telling me the one thing he had learned about the white kittypet. I lay back down in the entrance of my den, and watched the rain fall. Finally, after what seemed like moons, the rain slowed. Very quickly, it became nothing but a few drops splashing in the puddles. Then the sun came out, and the rain was over.

I walked out of my den and stretched in the sunlight. At the entrance to the alley, I saw Talon and Fleet shake themselves off and begin to lick themselves dry. A few of my other warriors who had been sheltering in the alley during the storm ventured out of their shelters to dry off in the warm sunlight. The ground was drying quickly due to the bright sun, and so I lay down and stretched out. Soon, I knew Striker would arrive with my prize.

I was correct. It wasn't long before I saw Striker, and a smaller grey cat who I quickly realized to be Ashes, entering my alley. The white kittypet walked nervously between them. She was carrying something that looked almost like an orange rock in her mouth.

I sat up when they neared me and neatly wrapped my tail around my body. Striker and Ashes dipped their heads respectfully. The kittypet, Purity, carefully put her orange rock down at my feet. I glanced at it warily, and then looked at Striker for an explanation. He shook his head and glanced pointedly at Purity. Understanding his message, I turned my gaze onto her and hoped she would explain the rock.

"Sir," she meowed respectfully. "Great leader of BloodClan… Your deputy has told me that you called for me. He said that I could not come to you without an offering, so I brought this for you."

I looked at the orange rock. "A rock?"

"Its not a rock, Sir…" she started to reach for it with her paw, but she paused suddenly. "May I?"

I nodded.

"It is a twoleg food that my housefolk often share with me," she explained. She carefully poked a claw into it and cut a thin line down the centre of it. Then she reached down with her head and peeled something away from the rock. It looked like a clear skin. "My housefolk always pulled off the skin for me, its not good to eat," she said. Once she had pulled back most of the skin, she pushed the rock thing towards me with her nose. "It is called cheese."

Cheese? I sniffed the strange thing. It smelled good, almost reminded me of the cream I had tried once. Cautiously, I licked it. It was salty, but besides that not like anything I had ever tasted. Carefully, I bit a bit off and ate it.

"Is it a good offering, Sir?" Purity asked.

"It is decent."

"Oh… I'm glad you like it…" she meowed.

I raised my head and looked at the two toms. "Thank you, Striker, Ashes. You may go." They nodded and walked off. "Come," I told Purity. "Pick up the… cheese, and follow me." I walked back to my den and heard her following me. I led her through the tunnel entrance and into the large den, where I turned around and sat down. She put the cheese down and sat in front of me.

"Sir, I don't understand why you have called me here," she meowed. I was taken aback by the sudden boldness after how quiet and polite she had been outside. "I haven't heard of any cats breaking your rules, I certainly haven't. They aren't even in full effect yet. You said we had time to tell others."

I shook my head. "That is not why I have brought you here."

"Well then, what do you want?"

"I hope Striker and Ashes treated you well." I meowed.

"Uh… yes," she looked slightly confused.

"Good."

"But why am I here?"

I didn't reply to the question, I hardly even heard it. Like during the 'presentation' to the kittypets, I was distracted by her appearance. She was smaller than me, but I was fairly large for a cat. Her long fur was pure white, and her eyes were as bright as they had been the first time I had seen her. I wondered briefly what she thought of my silver pelt and the black, leopard like spots that covered it.

"Why am I here?" She meowed again, louder this time.

I forced myself to look into her bright eyes. "Well… any good leader needs a mate…"


	7. Dilemmas and New Ideas

**Chapter Six **

**Dilemmas and New Ideas**

She didn't take my request well.

I had decided that I was going to have her for my mate, but I didn't want to force her to agree, I wanted her to decide for herself. I decided to give her some time to think about my request, and hope for the best.

I had left my den, calling Ashes, who had been sleeping in the warm sun next to Striker, over to guard the entrance so that she could not escape. I asked Striker to accompany me, and the two of us walked out of my alley and along the thunderpath.

I rarely left my alley. Not because I was afraid to leave its security, but because I rarely had a reason to. Food was brought to me either by cats I sent out to find me food, cats who came to see me and brought offerings, or cats who, like Tear and Brick often did, decided to bring me something for no real reason at all.

For a while I walked and Striker trailed after me. Suddenly I stopped walking and glanced back at him. "Anything interesting I should see?"

For a moment he was silent, and then he nodded. "I can think of a couple things, Sir."

(***)

_Be his mate?_

_Why would I ever want to be his mate? Why would I want to be a mate to any of these cats, these wild, uncivilized cats? If I ever take a mate, it will be another civilized kittypet. Who has housefolk to take care of him. Who is never thin and starved and never sick. Who always has beautifully brushed fur. Not one of these wild, _clan_ cats._

(***)

I knew the twolegplace by heart. I had grown up here, after all… but Striker made sure to only show me things I would not know about. He showed me a place where twolegs were making new dens. They had large, yellow monsters lifting things and digging holes. I decided that it was a place to keep an eye on.

(***)

_What will happen if I say no?_

_These wild cats are cruel, and vicious, and blood thirsty. He might have me killed. I am all ready being guarded, I know that much. Will he let me go back to my housefolk? He might not… or maybe he will, and he will set his sights on another female, one of his own kind. Maybe if I am brave he will let me go… or maybe he will think I am trying to insult him. Maybe if I meow quietly and keep my eyes down and act submissive he will feel sorry for me and let me go._

(***)

Striker led me to the park where a large pond was and introduced me to a cat that lived there, a black tom named Coal. Coal was not part of my clan, but the park was not exactly part of BloodClan territory, so I felt no need to chase him off. Striker explained that he had been patrolling once and seen Coal catching fish. Fish! This was a new idea to me, so I asked Coal to show me how he did it. I was amazed, and decided that fishing would be a good thing to think about.

(***)

_Maybe I should agree to stay here._

_He wouldn't be mad at me then, and he wouldn't hurt me. But I want to go home. I really do._

(***)

Striker took me to meet his sister, a pretty tabby with a white stomach and legs, and her new litter. I had heard about Pebble's new kits, but hadn't even thought about meeting them. She had two kits, a tabby and one who looked like Striker. I could tell that Striker was very pleased with his sister's kits, and Pebble was amazed for me to have come visit her in her own den.

(***)

_Life at home is kind of boring. The same trees, the same plants… day after day after day..._

(***)

He took me to an old abandoned twoleg nest that had been discovered since me taking over BloodClan. The cats had nicknamed it The Mousetrap, because it was so filled with mice that a cat could hardly take a step without killing one. That was what Striker told me, at least. I found that he was right, and we hunted and ate side by side.

(***)

_And he is handsome… for a wild cat._

(***)

When I returned to my alley, I had almost forgotten about Purity. I entered the alley, nodding a greeting to Fang and Talon as I walked by them. They must have been worried, knowing that I was gone without their protection.

(***)

_I guess… maybe living out here won't be so bad._

(***)

Ashes was still sitting by the entrance to my den, and after he gave me a quick report about his charge – nothing had happened - I let him leave. I wished Striker a good night and thanked him for what he had shown me.

(***)

_I'm sure he'll protect me…_

(***)

Then, I carefully entered my den.

(***)

_I'll do it._


	8. Agreement

I apologize in advance for how incredibly short this chapter is...** ~Capitaine Jaf**

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

**Agreement**

When I entered my den I saw that Purity was curled up in my nest of the strange, but very warm, things that twolegs used instead of fur. Her bright blue eyes opened and watched me as I sat down in front of her, but besides that, she didn't move.

"So, have you decided?" I asked.

She flicked her ears at me, a movement I guessed to mean 'yes', and then closed her eyes again.

"And?"

She opened her eyes again and lifted her head, looking annoyed. "I would think that you would know not to bother a cat who's trying to sleep."

I was taken aback by her attitude, and it must have been obvious, because she kept meowing at me.

"Especially a she-cat," she meowed. "Didn't your mother teach you that? Or do you wild cats learn nothing?"

I felt my fur rise slightly and I hissed, "We learn more important things."

"Oh, temper…" she meowed quietly. "Maybe I shouldn't stay here, if I'm not going to be treated with the proper respect."

"Wh-"

"Respect. Don't you know what that is?"

"Yes, I…" I trailed off. I had admired her bravery at the meeting with the whole group of kittypets, but I had not been expecting to be scolded like a kit. Who was she to demand respect from me, anyway? She was sitting in my Clan's territory, in my den… in my nest!

"Well then, you should prove it," she meowed. "If you really want me to stay, that is…" she lowered her head and closed her eyes again.

I did, of course, but I wasn't quite ready to let her get away with lecturing me. "I have control over many cats, ones who will gladly kill you if I order it. I suggest you don't upset me." I saw her shiver slightly with fear at my words. But when her eyes opened again all I saw was the fiery defiance.

"Have me killed, then," she meowed bravely. "But I really don't see the point in bringing me all the way out here just to have me killed. You must want me."

I was silent for just a moment too long, and she spoke again.

"You do, don't you?"

I was still for a moment, but then I nodded. "Yes, I do…"

"I'm used to being well treated, you know."

"I know, all you kittypets are."

"And being fed properly."

"I'll have my cats bring you whatever you want."

"And I don't like being in any kind of danger."

"No one would dare risk my anger."

"Well, this might work, then," she meowed. Once more, she closed her eyes. "But now I need some sleep."

Carefully, and almost timidly, I walked around the nest to lie down beside her. When she didn't protest, I gently started to lick the fur covering her neck. After a few licks, she began to purr.

Sleepily, she murmured, "Yes, this might work out very well…"


	9. Marks

**Chapter Eight**

**Marks**

I avoided my den often for the next moon, letting Purity settle in. I would return to it during the day, but at night I would stay with Striker. I left a guard, usually an apprentice, at the entrance to the den at night, to protect her, or help her, or stop her from escaping if necessary… but I didn't think it would be.

I occupied myself with dealing with some of the things Striker had shown me on our day out. I set up a new patrol that contained the place where the two-legs here making new dens. I sent Ashes, who was the first volunteer, to seek out Coal and learn to fish.

I dealt with Striker's servant, who I decided had finally learned his lesson. I named him Leopard, and sent him out on a patrol almost immediately with Ice and Snake.

I named three more apprentices. A she-cat tabby tortoiseshell I gave to Tear. Her brother I gave to Fleet. The last apprentice, a silver tabby she-cat, I gave to Striker. He needed something to do without Leopard around.

Red and Fang disappeared together often, but always left another cat to help Talon guard, so I didn't mind.

(***)

I was out hunting with Striker and his apprentice when Red suddenly appeared from around a corner. "Shatter!"

"Yes?" I meowed.

"There's a cat, wants to talk to you, in alley," She meowed in between deep breaths. "Tear and Brick sent me to find you… told me to be fast." She must have been running all over the territory looking for me. I had a bad habit of not telling anyone where I was going.

"Why is this so urgent?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Red admitted.

"All right… Striker, let's go. Red, help this apprentice with her hunting."

Striker and Red both nodded, then Striker and I headed back to the alley. When we arrived we saw Brick, Tear, his apprentice, and Leopard, who had stuck with the two older cats since being turned into a warrior. They were sitting around a large tabby tom. The tom's back was to me, but I still felt that a recognized him. Striker and I circled around the group to get in front of them. I sat down and curled my tail around my body, and I heard Striker settling down slightly behind me and to my left. I knew for sure now that I had seen the tom before.

"This is Jaggedtooth," Brick spoke up. "He was one of them, the forest cats, but when Scourge killed his leader he joined us. He fled when Scourge was killed, and…"

"Now he wants to return?" I guessed.

The tom, Jaggedtooth, nodded. "I did not know that BloodClan had reformed. I would have returned sooner."

"Where have you been all this time?" I asked.

"I was in another part of the twolegplace," Jaggedtooth meowed. "I heard a couple a rouges talking about 'that disgraceful group of cats' reforming, and I knew instantly it must be BloodClan, so I returned."

"Disgraceful?"

"Their words, Sir, not mine."

"Why do you want to return?"

"I am not good with living by myself," Jaggedtooth admitted. "I grew up in ShadowClan. I learned to hunt and fight with other cats around me. I need to be with other cats…"

He seemed honest in his want to returned, so I nodded slowly and meowed, "You'll need to go through the warrior's ceremony first. You'll need to get the sign of BloodClan."

He glanced at Leopard, whose relatively fresh scars stood out against his coat. Jaggedtooth looked nervous for a moment, but then he nodded. "Of course."

"I'll have to see when I can perform it," I meowed. "A couple of days from now, most likely," I wanted to have time to see if he was really a worthy cat to have in my clan.

"That's ridiculous, Shatter." Purity suddenly meowed from behind me. She walked out of my… our den, and sat beside me. "You could perform it today."

I was shocked, and at the same time offended that she would come out and join into something like this. And sit right beside me! Even Striker knew to sit behind me. I glanced back at him quickly, wondering why he hadn't stopped her from coming out, but he looked just as confused as I was. I quickly made something up to save myself from looking weak. "I could, but I have plans." I meowed. "Remember? I was going to take you out for a quick patrol."

"You were?"

"Yes, I was…"

Purity's blue eyes widened as she suddenly understood. "Oh, yes, I remember," she lied. "But Shatter, if this is more important…"

Jaggedtooth looked hopeful, so I meowed, "All right. It won't take long, anyway. There are enough of you here to witness… Talon, Fang! Pay attention!" I yowled so that they would hear me at the alley entrance. I saw their ears flick back, telling me that they were listening and being witnesses, while still guarding. I turned my gaze on Jaggedtooth. "Jaggedtooth, BloodClan will be lucky to obtain your strength and talent for working with groups of cats. Do you promise to obey my orders, even if they risk your life?"

"Yes," Jaggedtooth meowed, "Sir, I do."

"Then I accept you as a full BloodClan warrior. No warrior of mine will have a forest name, so you will be called Jagged."

I noticed that Jagged was looking over my shoulder, and realized that Striker must be showing him what to do. He lowered his head, stretched out his foreleg, and barely flinched when I dragged my claws down the side of it. Once he had licked the ground at my feet, I meowed, "You are now a full BloodClan cat, but you still do not completely know the rules of this Clan. For the next moon, I want you to stick with Tear and Brick, they will teach you the rules, show you the boundaries, and answer any questions you may have about this Clan." I turned away from him, and gently pushed Purity back to the den, leaving Tear and Brick to begin.

Once I managed to get Purity back inside my den, I hissed, "Why did you do that? You don't know the rules, or my reasoning. You can't contradict me. Not even Striker can." Purity didn't reply. "What?" I meowed, my anger instantly disappearing at the look on her face.

"You… the marks…"

"What of them? Every BloodClan cat has them. Even I do," Of course, my scars had been from a battle before I had even joined BloodClan, but there was no need to tell her that.

"I don't…"

* * *

Jaggedtooth is not mine. **~ Capitaine Jaf **


	10. Learning

**Chapter Nine**

**Learning**

I had never even thought about giving Purity the marks. The thought of scraping away her beautiful white fur and cutting her perfect skin was horrific. But I couldn't think of a way around it. I had made it very clear that a cat without the markings was not a true BloodClan cat. It had to be done.

But I couldn't do it, not then. So, I changed the subject. "Let's go on that patrol. Its about time you saw our territory and met our cats."

Purity nodded. "I agree," she meowed.

I led the way out of the den. "Who should we bring with us?"

"Do we have to bring someone?" Purity asked. "Can't we go out on our own?"

"If you don't want guards, then we won't bring any," I offered.

"I don't think we need guards."

"Then none will come." As we passed Talon and Fang, I quickly explained what was happening and told them to stay in the alley.

(***)

Purity and I walked on the small greypath that ran beside the thunderpath. Soon we reached the entrance to a large alley much like mine, and I led Purity into it. "Many cats sleep here," I explained, quite unnecessarily. There were many cats in the alley at the time. The alley was filled with twoleg things, which made the place perfect for my cats. On something Purity told me was called a 'couch', were three young cats, nestled together in sleep. Under a strange twoleg tree stump – Purity called it a 'table' – was an old she-cat, who was eating a rat. Two cats were lying on top of the table, sharing tongues. There were more cats further down the alley. As we walked, some called out greetings to me. "Most of the cats who sleep here are mate-less," I meowed to Purity. "Cats with mates often find other places to sleep."

"Makes sense," Purity commented. I noticed that her blue eyes were briefly looking over every cat in the alley as we walked. The cats here were generally in a worse condition than the cats that stayed in my alley, and she seemed slightly disgusted by them.

We reached the other end of alley, and were walking, once again, on a greypath.

"Are most of the cats like that?" Purity asked once we were far from the alley. "The only ones I see often from our den is those two guards, Striker, the she-cats, the tabby and white brothers, and your counsels, and they're all much better looking then that alley bunch."

Purity had taken to calling Tear and Brick my counsels. I was thinking of making it an official position. The two toms were starting to get too old to be warriors, but I couldn't see them becoming Elders. Counsels would be a perfect title for them.

"That's because I surround myself with the best of my cats," I explained. "Why have weak guards, for instance?"

"Yes, but they are the only cats you ever directly speak to. Surely they can't do everything."

"No, but they... they are the cats with the specific titles," I meowed after a brief pause. "My deputy, my guards, my counsels – as you've named them – and... well, Ice, Snake, Red and Fleet are the... well... Elite. They're the ones who are in charge of patrolling borders – along with any other cats they take with them – and passing along messages." Striker had explained to me how the forest cat leaders would address their whole clan at once, but BloodClan was too large for me to manage that. "The other cats all know to respect my cats with titles."

"What's my title?"

"You're my mate."

"Yes, but what's my title?" Purity meowed.

"Uh... Consort."

"Oh... Consort," Purity repeated. "Well, I like that. And I'm the only Consort, right?"

"Of course. I only have one mate," I pointed out.

"Good. So... what do the other BloodClan cats do, then? The un-titled ones?"

"Well, they're all called something. Warriors, Apprentices, Elders, Queens..."

"All right, but what do they do?"

"Warriors are ready to fight if need be, but mostly they just take care of their small groups. Like their mate and kits, or siblings. Or they take care of their alley. The alley we just passed through, for instance, operates like a small clan, almost. Elders often move to alleys in hopes of getting assistance from the younger cats who live there. Apprentices often live in alleys until they have a mate and can claim a nesting place of their own."

"What about our alley?"

"Our alley's different, of course," I explained. "Only the 'titled' cats sleep in it."

Purity nodded. "Good. I don't want any diseased cats sleeping near me."

"And neither do I."

"So... if you needed to gather all your warriors, how would you do it?" Purity asked.

"I'd climb up onto one of the twoleg mountains on the sides of our alley and yowl as loudly as I could. Cats would repeat the yowl, and then head for our alley. And them repeating it would carry the message further until all of BloodClan had heard it and travelled to the alley. Or sent a representative from their group."

"You've got this all well organized, haven't you?"

"Of course, clans must be well organized."

Purity was silent for a moment as we walked, and then she meowed quietly. "Shatter, am I a warrior?"

"Not really..." I admitted. "I mean... you were never trained as one, and I don't know if you can fight."

"I've never had to fight anything," Purity meowed. "So am I an apprentice?"

I shook my head, "You have a name," I pointed out. "And no mentor."

"I'm sure you count as a mentor."

"But you have a name, apprentices don't have names."

"Well, I'm the only apprentice who's also a Consort, aren't I? So I do get a name," she meowed stubbornly.

"All right," I licked her shoulder quickly. "You can be an apprentice, and I'll mentor you. We'll soon have you fighting like a pure-bred BloodClan cat. But, even if you're trained, I don't want you joining into any fights. This will be for self defence."

"All right," Purity agreed. "I don't think I'll want to join into any fight anyway. Too much blood!" she exclaimed.

I shook my head and sighed, "Oh, Purity..."

(***)

A moon passed.

I had held two ceremonies, one to give Brick and Tear their official tiles, another to name Red, Fleet, Ice and Snake Elites. A title I had created while walking with Purity.

Tear, Fleet and Striker's apprentices where all doing well. A little of kits had been born. Red had informed me that she was going to have kits, Fang left my guard to watch over her, leaving Fleet in his place. Jagged and Leopard had become a duo. I finally noticed that my cats had a tendency to pick a partner, not always their mate, that they stayed with almost constantly.

Purity's training went well. She learned quickly, although she hated the idea of blood. The movements seemed to come naturally to her. I set her against Striker once, and she won.

Halfway through the moon, she convinced me to let her go out. I sent her with Ice and Snake, who were going hunting. I paced my den nervously until she returned, triumphantly holding two mice in her mouth.

Cats who had had trouble accepting her now did. When cats came to speak to me, they not only bowed their heads to me, but often to Purity as well. She became popular with she-cats – it was she who they went to for female related issues. Ones I didn't really want to hear, or know, about.

I sent her on a couple more hunting patrols, but it wasn't until the end of the moon that I let her go out on a border patrol.

(***)

Striker bolted past Talon and Fleet before they could stop him at the entrance. He halted, right in front of me, panting. I was suddenly terrified. Where was Purity? I had sent her out with him and Ashes. Before I could ask the question, Striker meowed in a rush. "We were attacked! Two kittypets, huge kittypets... but we fought them off. They shouldn't be coming back anytime soon, if at all. They got a good swipe at Ashes, though, he's not waking up... and Purity, she was amazing, Shatter, I left her with Ashes, she's trying to wake him up... you have to come."

I was on my feet in an instant. "Ice, Snake!" I yowled. "Come. Lead the way, Striker."

Striker whirled around, and was off. I chased after him, I heard the two brothers jumping to the ground and following us. I soon realized that we were headed to the twoleg nest boarder. As we neared it, I lost sight of Striker for a moment behind some low bushes, and then heard him yowl angrily. "You're back? Didn't you learn-" followed by hissing.

I burst through the bushes to see that Purity was standing over Ashes, her back arched and hissing at one of the two kittypets. Striker was locked in combat with the other. They were huge, Striker had been right. But then, so was I. I launched myself at the kittypet who was nearing Purity. I only had to fight him for a moment, the two cats saw Ice and Snake emerge, untangled themselves from their battles, and raced away. Ice and Snake chased them away.

Striker and I turned out attention to Purity and Ashes.

"Has he woken up?" Striker asked.

Purity shook her head. "So, but he's breathing. I think he'll be okay. We have to get him back to the alley, though, so he'll be safe."

"We'll carry him," Ice meowed, as he and Snake returned.

"Good, thank you," I meowed at them. I led Purity away from the four other cats so that the brothers could pick up Ashes. "Are you all right?"

Purity nodded. "Yes, of course. They only got one hit on me"

"They did?" I hissed. "Where?"

Purity turned so that her left side was facing me. Three long scratches ran down her foreleg. "I guess I'm a warrior now."

For a moment I couldn't say anything. "Yes... it looks like you are."


	11. The End

Don't let the title of this chapter fool you... I've finally figured out what's going to happen in the story... **~ Capitaine Jaf**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**The End**

I woke up in darkness. I yawned and began to shift how I was lying, then suddenly sat up. Something was wrong. I couldn't feel my nest at my feet. I couldn't smell Purity or hear her quiet breathing... and it was so dark.

Gradually, the world around me came to life. First I could feel a gentle breeze ruffling my fur. Then the scents of the twolegplace drifted in. Finally, the world began to light up. I realized that I was sitting on top of a twoleg tower. I could see my whole territory from where I was sitting... but how had I gotten here?

"I was confused too."

I recognized the voice instantly, but it was impossible! I spun around, hissing, to see the small black cat who had meowed at me. Blood seemed to drip from the teeth that adorned his collar.

"Scourge."

"Good observation, Shatter."

"What's going on?" I hissed.

Scourge stood up and walked over to me. "Welcome to the end, Shatter." He sat down and looked down upon the twolegplace. "Look at my territory... or should I say, your territory?"

"You should," I turned around and sat down beside him.

"Yes, you've done well with my clan. I'll give you that."

"You still haven't told me what is going on, Scourge," I pointed out.

Scourge purred, "Still confused? Well, you never were the one to catch on to things, Shatter. Those forest cats have StarClan... I supposed we have this."

"I think I'd rather StarClan," came a low growl from behind me.

I turned around again, this time to see Bone. The huge black and white tom looked terrible... deep gashes covered his body. His flesh faded in and out of existence, sometimes leaving nothing but a skeleton standing in front of me. I watched him in horror as Scourge meowed to his deputy.

"Yes, Bone, but that is only because of how you appear here."

"You should be the one who looks like walking dead..." Bone hissed under his breath. His green eyes suddenly flicked over to me. "Greetings, Shatter. You've grown. Almost as big as me."

"Ignore him, Shatter. He's bitter," Scourge meowed. "Now... as I was saying. This is where we end up, and so, I've called it simply The End."

I forced myself to look away from Bone and back at Scourge. "I'm not dead." I meowed.

"No, you're right. You aren't."

"Then why am I here?"

"I called you here," Scourge meowed, as if it were obvious. "I needed to speak with you about my clan."

"What did you want to speak with me about, exactly?"

"You know that I've never liked you?"

"Who did you like?" I replied.

"That's beside the point. I've never liked you... but, I'll admit that I'm impressed with what you've done with BloodClan. It seems as though everything is working out. The cats are well fed, your idea of training is working out perfectly. You've placed your trust in a large number of cats... I would never do that, but you seem to truly trust those you let live in your alley."

"They're loyal, and I know that," I meowed.

"Yes," Scourge meowed quietly. "And you're method of turning them into warriors is... well, I wish I had thought of it."

"You can't have called me here just to tell me how well I'm doing."

"No... I wish I knew how to give you nine lives, like those weakling forest cats get."

"The nine lives that killed you, Scourge?" I meowed.

Scourge glanced at me, "It wasn't the nine lives that killed me, Shatter. It was not understanding the nine lives. You, though, seem to understand."

I nodded. "I think I do."

"Well... we'll have to wait and see. Who knows? Maybe I'll figure it out in time."

"Hopefully when it will still help me?"

Scourge shrugged. "Who knows?" he repeated simply. Then, he looked back down on the twolegplace. "BloodClan must thrive... You will be blessed," he paused thoughtfully. "But, Shatter, something is coming."

"What's co-" I stopped suddenly. Scourge had disappeared. I could hear Purity breathing in her sleep. I was back in my den.

"Scourge..." I growled quietly. I could imagine him sitting on top of the twoleg tower, laughing at me.


	12. The Blessing

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Blessing**

I woke up the next morning to one thought – was it all a dream, or had I actually met Scourge and bone on top of a huge twoleg tower? It seemed so impossible, but also, I had never dreamt something like that.

I was pulled away from my thoughts when Purity yawned and stretched. "Had trouble sleeping?" she asked me when she noticed that I was sitting up. "You were meowing in your sleep..."

"I was?"

She nodded. "Something about bones, and nine... I don't know."

I was silent for a moment. "Could you keep this a secret? I... I don't want any cat to know that-"

She cut me off with a purr of amusement. "Shatter, every cat meows in their sleep sometimes. No one is going to see you as any less of a leader."

"Please, Purity?"

She reached over and gently nuzzled my shoulder. "Who would I tell, Shatter? Red and Fleet are really the only she-cats I'd call friends, and I haven't been able to see them in moons."

"Fleet has things to do, and Red is with her kits. You know that."

"Well, I want to visit her."

For a moment I didn't know what to say. Then, finally, "Purity... I can't take you to see her, I need to speak with Stri-"

"Please, Shatter?" she interrupted. "I'm lonely staying in this alley all day while you're off dealing with problems or speaking to other cats. Take me to see Red. You can speak to Striker when you're there."

"I guess that could-"

For the third time that morning, she cut me off mid-sentence. "Thank you," she purred loudly. "Come on. I want to see her now." She stood up and squeezed past me to the entrance of the den. She stepped out into the bright sunlight, yowling out "Striker!" as she did so.

I heard Striker's sleepy reply. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Shatter and I are going out. We would like you to accompany us," Purity meowed loudly.

"Of course," Striker replied, sounding more alert that time.

I sighed and got up. Why did I tolerate such behaviour from Purity? I wouldn't from any of my other cats... even as I thought the question, though, I knew the answer. I stepped out of my den and joined Purity, where she sat giving her face a quick wash. Striker and his apprentice joined us a moment later.

"I think your apprentice should stay with Talon while we go out," I meowed.

Striker looked confused, but he nodded anyway. "Of course, Sir, good idea. Talon will teach you about being a guard," he told his apprentice. As she walked off, I noticed him affectionately touch his nose to her flank, but I said nothing. Instead, I turned my attention to Purity.

"Are you ready to leave?" I meowed.

Purity nodded and stood up. "Yes, lead the way."

(***)

"Of course, Sir... the den's just this way..." Fang turned and led us to his den. Striker had known the approximate area, but it was mere luck that we had found Fang while he was hunting. Fang stopped walking once we reached a large bush that the twolegs had planted beside a greypath. It was unnaturally straight and square, but I knew that inside it would be a tangle of branches. "There's the entrance," Fang told Purity, motioning towards a small dark hole in the side of the bush. "There's a thick branch you have to duck under almost as soon as you're in, so watch out for it."

Purity nodded. "Thank you, Fang," she carefully entered the den, and we soon heard Red's surprised meow.

Fang stared at the bush. "I hope the kits aren't asleep." His needn't have worried, though. As well as hearing meows from the two she-cats, we could clearly hear softer kit-meows. "Well... Shatter, Sir, may I go back to hunting, or am I needed?"

"You can go," I meowed.

"Thank you, Sir..." Fang turned and walked down the greypath, back to where we had found him.

"You wanted me for something?" Striker meowed once Fang was gone. "I assume..."

I nodded. "I had a dream last night. I've been thinking, but I can't make sense of it..." Quietly, I relayed my whole dream to him. Afterwards, we both sat silently for a moment.

"So," Striker meowed. "He told you that something is coming, but not what. And he told you that you'd be blessed... why couldn't he have been more specific?"

I shrugged. "Are dreams like this ever specific?"

"I've never said one," Striker pointed out. "So I wouldn't know. Do you think he meant something is coming as in the time is getting closer, or that something is actually coming to the territory?"

"I don't know."

"And blessed how? Nine lives?"

"He said he couldn't do that."

"Right... well, maybe..." we kept talking and theorizing, but nothing seemed to fit. We had finally reached the decision to talk to Brick and Tear about the dream, when we were forced to stop talking, as the two she-cats walked out of the den, each carrying a little red she-kit.

They gently placed the two kits on the greypath, who immediately ran over to me and Striker.

"Who are they?" one of them asked.

"He's so big," meowed the second one, staring at me. "Am I going to get that big?"

"That is Shatter," Red explained. "He's the leader of BloodClan, remember how I explained that to you?"

The first kit nodded. "I remember!"

"Is that why he's so big?" asked the second kit. "Because he's the leader? Do you get bigger when you're the leader?"

Red shook her head. "No, all cats grow to the size they are meant to be. You're position in the clan doesn't change how big you are."

Purity sat down beside me. "Aren't the wonderful, Shatter?"

I nodded. "Yes. New BloodClan kits are wonderful."

"New any kits are wonderful," Purity corrected. "Shatter...?"

"What?"

Purity's bright eyes sparkled happily. "I'm going to have kits!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Striker glance at me, and I know he was thinking the same thing I was.


	13. Something that Came

**Chapter Twelve**

**Something that Came**

"The kits must be the blessing," Striker meowed. "Nothing else blessing-like has happened, right?"

I shrugged but said nothing. Striker and I walked side by side along the forest border. We had decided to go on a patrol ourselves, partially so that we could talk about my dream again, and half because Purity was starting to drive me crazy.

It was about a moon after Purity had revealed to me that she was expecting kits. Her belly had grown quite large in that time, and she was easily irritated... which didn't make me any happier.

I was jerked out of my thoughts as a bird took to the air almost right in front of my nose. Had I been paying attention, I could have caught it and brought it back for Purity. Striker realized this and gave me a confused glance. "Shatter? Are you all right?"

"What's coming, Striker?" I meowed.

"I don't know, Sir," Striker replied. "Scourge hasn't spoken to you again?"

I shook my head. "No. He's probably sitting on top of his twoleg tower, laughing. He's probably enjoying this."

"Brick and Tear haven't come up with anything yet, have they?"

Again I shook my head.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see, then."

"I guess so."

(***)

"Shatter, Sir!" Haze, Striker's recently named apprentice, skidded to a halt in front of me. "Shatter... there are intruders in BloodClan territory."

I instantly got to feet, causing Purity, who was basking in the sun beside me, to complain under her breath. "Where?" I asked Haze.

"The Mousetrap," she panted. "They... they've claimed that it's theirs now, and we can't hunt there."

"They've claimed that it's theirs?" I meowed in disbelief. Did these cats not know who they where messing with?

Haze nodded.

"All right," I was silent for a moment, thinking. I glanced quickly around my alley to see who was available. "Striker, Ice, Snake, you're coming with us. Haze, lead the way."

Haze stopped just as we reached what the intruders apparently called their border line. I sat down and regarded the old twoleg den that was The Mousetrap, my four cats all behind me.

A large cream and brown cat came around a corner, followed by a skinny brown tabby. "Hey, you," the large cat called. "That's too close. Back up, or we'll have to hurt you."

I didn't move.

The cream cat suddenly bolted towards me, coming to a stop just before hitting me. "I said move."

I still didn't move. I felt Striker's shoulder brush against my side as he stepped up to join me.

The skinny tabby ran up behind his companion. "Eat 'im, Roc."

"Because that's such a good idea, isn't it?" Striker hissed sarcastically.

I gently flicked him with my tail, telling him to keep quiet. "You're in my territory."

"Your territory?" Roc meowed deeply. "Our territory, you mean."

"Yeah," the tabby agreed. "Yeah, our territory. Get out."

I glanced at the tabby, who flinched. "Have you heard of BloodClan?"

"Yeah," Roc replied for the skinny cat. "They're the arrogant cats who think they own this place."

"We do own this place," I replied.

"Not anymore."

"I don't recall giving it to you, Roc."

"That's 'cause we took it."

"Is that so?" I asked. "Striker, if you would...?"

"Gladly, Sir," Striker leapt at the small brown tabby, easily knocking him onto his back.

"Now, Roc. You can leave now, or we'll have to chase you out. I can't promise that you'll survive."

"Hey, Silver. You and your little followers are the ones who might not survive."

I hissed and tackled him. He was slightly bigger than me, but I still managed to get him to the ground. I was about to growl another threat when I was attacked from the side. After a brief struggle with a white cat I had not noticed before, I got to my feet, and for a moment just stared in shock.

Cats were everywhere. Ice and Snake were back to back, surrounded by five intruder cats. Striker was struggling to keep the brown tabby pinned to the ground while two cats attacked him. Haze was facing Roc, her silvery fur and black tail puffed up. As I watched, Roc flipped her over and placed a huge paw on her chest.

"What a pretty little kitten you-" he was cut off as Striker bowled into his side. The three cats who had been fighting him chased after him, but I moved into their way. I took out one with a hard bat to its head, and sent another running off with large gashes in its side. The little brown tabby froze for a moment, before running off as well.

I turned to see that Striker and Haze were fighting Roc together. I glanced at the two brother just in time to see Ice receive a painful looking blow to the head, which resulted in a thin line of red showing up against his white fur. Angrily, he leap on the cat who had struck him, leaving his brother surrounded by three cats.

I leapt onto the back of one of the cats, rolled him over, and landed beside Snake. From this new viewpoint, I saw more cats running from the Mousetrap. "This is impossible," I muttered.

I suddenly made a decision. It almost hurt me to yowl my next work, "Retreat!" I slashed at a cat that surrounded Snake and I and shoved Snake out through the gap. "Go." Snake stared at me for a moment, then ran over to his brother. He pulled Ice away from the cat he had pinned down, and the two brothers retreated.

Striker and Haze ran off, Haze seemed to be favouring her left foreleg.

I shouldered my way through the growing circle of cats and ran after them, quickly catching up with Striker and Haze. We stopped running only when we had caught up with Ice and Snake.

"Everyone's all right?" I meowed.

Snake nodded. Ice muttered something about the scratch on his face. I finally noticed how close to his eye it was. Striker didn't say anything, he was too busy gently licking blood from Haze's foreleg. Haze quietly meowed. "Its just my leg... I'm fine other than that.."

Striker stopped licking away the blood and raised his head. "Sir... something is coming?"

I nodded. "I think so, Striker."


	14. Bloodline

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Bloodline**

_Something is coming..._

"And what I am supposed to do about it?" I snarled.

Scourge stared at me. "You're the leader, Shatter. You can figure it out, I'm sure."

"You're supposed to help me, Scourge, not make things worse."

(***)

I paced back and forth, creating a grey path in the crisp white snow. "Why doesn't he ever help me? All he does is meow about how something is coming, and how I'm supposed to know what to do. Well, clearly I don't."

Striker sat nearby, his green eyes following me. "Shatter, you'll figure it out."

"You're just as useful as him."

"Sorry, sir... I think you're just anxious about Purity, sir. Once you know she's all right, a plan will come to you, I'm sure."

I froze. "Striker..."

"Right, sorry... nothing about Purity, right..." he took a deep breath. "Scourge has never said anything else?"

I continued my pacing. "Never."

"How many times have you seen him?"

"Every night, Striker," I muttered. "Every night since that fight."

"Maybe he's just trying to get to you."

"Maybe?"

"All right... so he's most definitely trying to get to you."

Suddenly I was nudged in the shoulder and I spun around, snarling, "What?"

Fleet was standing there, snowflakes covering her dark tabby pelt. "Sir. Purity's ready for you. She's ha-"

I didn't hear the rest of Fleet's report; I had all ready run off.

(***)

I entered my den timidly for the first time in my life. Purity was curled around a large squirming bundle of fur. "How-"

"Five," she meowed, before I could finish my question.

I padded over to her and sat down, overlooking my kits. There were four who looked like me, all male, and a single white female. "What are their names?"

"Names?" Purity meowed in surprise. "No BloodClan cat gets a name before they are made warriors."

"Our kits get names."

"Oh..." Purity looked down at the kits. "The she-cat will be Star. The one with the light grey spots will be Hail. The biggest one is Storm... and these two..." she trailed off. "Shatter, you should name them."

I looked at my two sons. "Hunter and Stalker," I decided.

Purity nodded. "Yes, I like those names," she agreed.

I lay down beside her, so that the two of us made a complete circle around the kits. "They're beautiful..." I meowed quietly.

"They are..."

(***)

"Storm's intruding in our territory! Quick, get him!" Hunter and Stalker leapt upon their bigger brother, turning into a ball of playing kittens. Hail sat beside me, watching them.

"What happens if one of them gets hurt?" he asked.

"Then we will make sure they are seen by a healer," I meowed.

"But you said that BloodClan didn't have any healers," Hail argued.

"Well... we will soon."

"I'm going to be a healer," my son declared.

"I hope you'll make sure to heal us if we need healing," Purity meowed.

"Of course, mama," he replied. "I'll heal you too, Star."

My only daughter was huddled against Purity, shivering. Her bright blue eyes and the black tip of her tail the only things that stopped her from being lost in Purity's fur. "Great. Thanks, Hail," she muttered. "I want to go back inside. It's too cold out here."

"If you played with your brothers you'd get warmer," I pointed out.

"No," Star meowed. "I will not go pay with them and get wet and cold."

It was our kits' first time out of the den. Storm, Stalker and Hunter loved it. Hail was curious about everything around us. Star seemed to hate it. "Star," Purity meowed. "You will not be able to stay inside the den for the rest of your life."

"Well, I will," Star replied stubbornly. "And if any cat wants to see me, they'll have to come into my den to find me, 'cause I won't leave it."

"But it won't always be like this outside," Hail meowed. "Soon, it will be green and warm, right?" he glanced at me.

I nodded. "You're right. Leaf-bare doesn't last forever."

"I think it should!" Storm meowed loudly. "It's so soft and fun to fight in."

"And we can't blend into green," Stalker pointed out.

"Yeah, white is better," Hunter crouched, attempting to prove his point.

Stalker purred, "Yeah, now we can't see you. You're gone!"

"Make it always be leaf-bare," Storm told me. "You're the leader of BloodClan, you can do anything."

I shook my head. "Some things are controlled by something much greater than the paws of cats, Storm."

"When I'm leader, I'll make it always be leaf-bare," Storm decided.

"You'll never be leader," Star teased. "Striker's going to be leader after papa, that's how it works."

"You called?" a new voice meowed.

"Striker!" Hunter mewed loudly. "Striker, you're invading our territory! Stalker, Storm, quick!" The three kits jumped on Striker, who flopped over onto the snow dramatically, his eyes closed.

Stalker was the first to get off. He poked Striker's nose. "Hey... are you alive?"

The other two climbed off Striker's side to join their brother. "Striker?" Storm meowed. "Striker, wake up."

Suddenly, Striker leapt to his feet and snarled playfully, "I'll get you now." My three sons yelped and ran away. Star, Hail, Purity and I laughed. Striker sat down and looked over at me. "I have news."

I sighed, "All right... let's walk..." I got up and the two of us walked away.

"The trespassers caught Tale yesterday... Jagged and Ashes found her body." Striker told me.

"Tale? Why would they..." I trailed off. Tale had been an old she-cat who roamed the twolegplace. She wasn't really part of BloodClan, but I tolerated her, knowing that she meant no harm. All I had known her to do was tell stories to any cats who would listen to her.

"We guessed that she must have tried to take shelter in the Mousetrap during last night's storm. She slept there often, apparently."

The intruders' presence hadn't caused as many problems as I had originally feared. My clan had lost the Mousetrap, which had been where many cats got their food, but as far as I knew, every cat was doing well and finding food in other places. There had been a few deaths on both sides, slightly more on ours. I knew that if we killed Roc, the cats would leave, but so far no cat had seen him since our original battle.

"We'll have to attack them..." I meowed finally. Striker had been right, the day my kits had been born, when he said that I was worrying about Purity instead of thinking about what to do about the intruders. But Purity and my kits were all healthy and safe, and it was time to deal with the other cats. "Figure out who will be able to fight with us... in two days, I want them all to gather in the alley."

Striker nodded. "I'll get right on it."

I returned to the alley alone and returned to my place beside Purity.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We're going to fight the intruders," I replied. Then I settled down to watch my kits play in the snow.


	15. At Night

**Chapter Fourteen**

**At Night**

"_Storm, I don't know about this..."_

"_Shh, Hail. We'll be fine."_

"_You don't know that."_

"_Yes I do. We're Shatter's kits. Those intruders will run away as soon as they see us coming. Hunter and Stalker agree, don't you?"_

"_Yeah, course. We'll be fine. "Sides, Hail, no one said you had to come."_

"_Fine, I won't."_

_But I followed my brothers anyway, at a distance. Storm's idea was stupid. How could he think that we, four little kits, could make a difference where our father and some of his most trusted cats couldn't do it? Storm thought he could just sneak in and find the Roc we had all heard about, and kill him._

(***)

"Shatter!"

I suddenly sat up, as well as Purity and Star.

Star? I glanced around the den, where were the others? My sons, where were they?

Hail burst into the den, his grey eyes wide with fear. "Papa! The intruders, they got... Storm thought that we could... they-" he paused and seemed to be trying to gather his thoughts. "Storm wanted to go kill Roc, like you said should happened, and Hunter and Stalker and I went with him, but I thought it was a bad idea so I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to me so I followed them, and then they got to the Mousetrap and the intruder cats caught them!"

It took me a moment to understand what Hail was telling me. Purity seemed to get it just as I did. "Shatter, you have to go get them!"

(***)

"_Storm..."_

"_Its all right, Hunter. We're fine... see, we're together, and papa's going to figure out what happened and he's going to come rescue us."_

_I felt terrible. I had led Stalker and Hunter into this. Hail knew it was a bad idea, why hadn't we listened to him? My only hope was that Hail would tell our father what we had been doing. It was the only way he would know to come find us. And until he did, I had to protect my brothers._

(***)

"We're not ready, Sir."

"When will we be ready?"

Striker stared at the ground, "Um... tomorrow, Sir, like you-"

"I need to go get them now, Striker. Now," I hissed.

Striker was silent for a moment. "We could try to come to an agreement, Sir. Maybe we can get them back without fighting. We can't raise an army now, I don't know where half the cats who are coming sleep. If you and I went, now, and spoke to the cats, I'm sure we could come to an agreement of some sort. We may have to leave them with the Mousetrap, but we don't really seem to need it."

"That would be letting them win, Striker."

"But it would be saving the kits."

(***)

_I pressed against my brother's fur. Stalker was on his other side, doing the same thing. I knew I should be angry at Storm for bringing us to this place, but at that moment I couldn't be mad, not at him. He was protecting us. He had already given one ugly intruder cat a large cut on his nose._

_"Well, well... I can guess who you three belong to."_

_It was Roc. He was just as big as our father, and the right colours, so it had to be him. I tried to bury myself deeper into Storm's side._

_"Leave us alone."_

_That was Storm._

_"Why would I do that? I wonder what Silver would do to get you three back..."_

(***)

Striker and I ran through the still dark twolegplace. The sun had not yet risen when we reached the Mousetrap. I didn't even stop as I crossed the border, even though I felt Striker pause briefly before following me across. We were quickly surrounded by cats.

(***)

_"Roc! He's here!"_

_"Already?" the huge cat left, leaving me, Storm and Hunter in peace._

_"What if he gets hurt?"_

_"Stalker, papa's not going to get hurt. These stupid intruder cats are going to be hurt."_

_I was comforted by Storm's words._

(***)

"Where are they?" I hissed as soon as I saw Roc. Again, he was followed by the skinny tabby.

"Who's he talking about, Tiller?" Roc meowed.

The tabby shrugged. "I dunno, Roc. Where are who?"

"Yeah, Silver, where are who?"

"You know who I mean," I snarled. "Where are they?"

Striker spoke up then, "We have come to discuss the release of the three kits."

"If you don't release them, I will kill you," I added.

"What do you want in return?" Striker meowed over my hissed threat.

"We don't have no kits," Roc replied. "But... I would like to be left alone. You and your BloodClan cats keep trying to come into our territory."

"Because its BloodClan territory," Striker meowed. "But for the release of the kits, we will agree to let you have it."

"What if we want more then just this old den?" Roc asked. "What if I want all of your land, and all of your cats? What if I want to lead BloodClan?"

"Good luck," I hissed sarcastically.

Again, Striker meowed over me, "We will discuss terms when you admit to having the kits."

"Silver doesn't seem to think that," Roc meowed, glancing at me. "And he's the leader, is he not?"

"_Shatter_ has allowed me to speak at this meeting," Striker meowed, stressing my name. "What I am saying is what the two of us have already discussed."

"Me'n my cats are going to have to think about this," Roc decided. "I'll send a cat to you at dawn."

"No," I hissed. "We will decide now. And you will give me my sons."

"Oh," Roc looked surprised. "Your sons? I would never have guessed," I heard a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "All right, Silver. Here's the deal. You agree to give me all of your land, and I'll give you your sons."

"Never."

Roc shrugged. "All right..." he turned and started to walk away, Tiller following him. "Escort Silver and his follower away, someone."

I was ready to fight every single cat there, but Striker stopped me. "We can't risk angering them when they have the kits," he pointed out quietly. So, I allowed myself to be escorted away from the Mousetrap... and my sons.


	16. Act of War

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Act of War**

"Shatter!"

The yowl had an air of urgency to it, so I immediately left my den. Two of my warriors, a brown tabby and an orange tabby, were leading a mangy looking cat into my alley. The tom was carrying a silver and black bundle, which I instantly recognized.

Striker, the one who had called my name, ran up to me. "Dusk and Dawn found him while out hunting. He insisted to be brought to you. They brought him to me, first, but he refused to pass his message to me..." he trailed off and glanced over at the three cats. "Shatter, Sir, I'm sorry."

I brushed past Striker and walked over to the three cats. I sat down in front of them. "What is the meaning of this?" I hissed. I heard Striker come up beside me.

Dusk and Dawn – brother and sister, I remembered – looked terrified. "Sir..." Dawn meowed nervously. "We..."

"You may leave," I told the two of them.

They nodded and backed away. Once they were gone, the mangy cat lay his bundle on the ground. "A warning for you, Shatter of BloodClan."

Striker stepped forward and picked up my son's body. I tried not to look, but I recognized it as Stalker.

I attempted to hide my pain in a loud snarl, "My other sons?"

"Alive. For now," the tom replied. "Roc would like to meet with you, to discuss the trade of your kits for your land."

I growled again, but I was drowned out by a screech from behind me. "My kit!" Purity burst out of the den, and practically attacked Striker in her attempt to get our son. She picked him up and pulled away from the group. "Stalker, Stalker... my kit... please..." she licked his small body. "Oh no, please..."

I stood up and unsheathed my claws. "Run," I hissed at the tom. His cocky expression changed to one of confusion, and then finally fear. He spun around and started to run.

"Sha-" Striker stepped into my way.

I jumped over Striker and chased after the tom. A massive leap landed me on his back, and I dug my claws into his body. I was bigger than him, and my added weight caused him to trip. Because of momentum we rolled over one another a couple of times, until we came to a stop with me on top and him lying on his back. I dug my claws into his shoulders and growled down at him, "Did you give him a chance?"

The tom shook his head. "No, I... I don't know, I wasn't there. I didn't do it. I'm just the messeng-"

"Beg me to let you live," I snarled.

The tom's eyes widened. "Please, Sir. I'm just the messenger. I was ordered, by my leader, to deliver your... son, and to give you the message. Please... Sir... I had nothing to do with your son's death. I wasn't there... I didn't even know we had prisoners until I was given... him... please..."

Striker appeared beside us. "Shatter, Sir. I'd do the same if you had ordered me to."

I glanced at him. "You think I should let him go?" I hissed.

Striker took a nervous step back. 'I think, Sir, that he should not be killed for obeying orders."

"Fine. Brick, Tear!" I yowled. I looked around for them, and noticed that all of my cats, which the exception of Striker, where as far away from me as possible. Brick and Tear slowly walked over to me.

"Sir?" Tear meowed quietly.

I got off of the tom. "Escort him back to his 'territory'. But teach him a lesson on the way. Hurt him. I want to hear his cries from here. Hurt him enough that he will die from his injuries, but don't actually kill him."

The two toms nodded, "Yes Sir." They forced the mangy cat to his feet and took him away.

Shock finally caught up with me. I spun around and ran back to Purity and my son. Hail and Star had joined them, and were huddled together at their brother's side. I came to a stop next to Purity, who had curled around the three kits. "My poor little Stalker..." she was murmuring.

"I should've stopped them, I should've made Storm listen to me, I sho-"

I gently nudged Hail with my nose, "You did your best, Hail."

"No, I didn't!" Hail hissed. "I should have stopped them." He worked his way around Purity's body and bolted.

I spun around to follow him, only to see that Fleet had stepped into his way and was gently talking to him. Knowing that he was in good hands, I turned back to Purity, Star and Stalker.

"Purity..."

She looked at me, but her eyes were icy with hatred. "This is your fault. You refused whatever deal those cats wanted. You killed my Stalker..."

"No, Purity, I-"

She suddenly lashed out at me, her claws just barely missing my face. "Go away."

"Mama..." Star meowed timidly.

Purity stared at me for a moment longer, then stood up. "Come... Star... let's go inside..." she picked up Stalker's body and walked back to the den. Star stood up and stumbled after her.

I stood perfectly still. Purity was right. It was my fault. Everything was my fault. I barely saw Fleet as she carried Hail past me and gently placed him in front of the den. She nudged him so that he walked out of my sight.

"Sir?"

It took my a moment to reply, finally, I meowed. "What, Striker?"

"Shatter..." he had walked up beside me. "I..."

"She's right, Striker. I did this... How many do you think will be able to fight?"

"You're not thinking of... not after..."

"Striker," I stared at him. "How many are able to fight?"

Striker took a deep breath. "Ice, Snake, Fleet, Red, Jagged, Ashes, Leopard, Haze... Tear and Brick will want to, but they're both getting older. Fang and Talon, unless you want them to guard Purity and the kits. And any apprentices they have... And we could send runners to collect more."

"Move Red into the alley, and her kits, they were just made apprentices, they don't know anything yet. Red's Purity's friend... maybe she can help her..." I trailed off. "We'll take Talon and Fang. Leave Tear and Brick here to guard."

Striker nodded. "I'll get right on it."

"Quickly, Striker," I meowed. "I am leaving this alley at sunhigh, with or without an army behind me."


	17. Carnage

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Carnage**

I didn't even hesitate as I ran over the borderline. Behind me, more cats then I cared to count where running, claws out, ready to destroy the intruder cats. Striker had taken another smaller group of cats, consisting of Fang, Talon, and Haze, around the mousetrap to try to sneak into the other side.

As I expected, cats appeared around us. Many cats, more than I had brought. But I didn't stop. With a yowl, I threw myself onto the two cats directly in front of him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ice and Snake leapt onto the same cat, defeating him in seconds. On my other side, Fleet was fighting a light grey cat.

I stopped thinking about my cats, then, and only concentrated on defeating those who stood in front of me. I lost count of the cats I felled. I was fighting to kill, no cat would be able to stop me. My cats were fighting to kill.

Hisses and yowls filled the air.

Another cat fell before me, and another, and another... and then finally I had reached the mousetrap. I jumped up onto the wooden platform that stood in front of the old den. I took a split-second to glance back into the fight. I could see Ice and Snake, still fighting side by side. I couldn't see Fleet.

Suddenly I felt myself falling. Mid-air, I flipped around so that I landed heavily on all four feet. Hissing, I looked around for my attacker, to see that little Tiller was getting to his feet. He must have fallen over when he pushed me. I leapt at him, only to feel claws scrape down my side as another cat shot out from under the wooden platform. With a snarl, I turned my attention to that cat, but another had appeared. I felt claws dig into my back, and Tiller hissing in my ear, "Poor Silver, you've-" his voice, and his weight, suddenly disappeared. I saw him pinned to the ground by another tabby.

"Go, Shatter," Fleet hissed at me. "Get inside."

I hesitated a moment, but then remembered my sons. I leapt back up onto the mousetrap and ran through the entranceway.

Inside, it seemed as if time had slowed. The sounds of the battle outside were distant and quiet. I could hear mice scurrying in the walls, and despite the situation, I felt the need to catch one. I padded quietly down a long ally, unsure of where to go. Where would my kits be?

A cat bolted around a corner and ran past me before I could realize what was happening. The cat who was chasing the other one paused as he saw me. "Shatter!"

"Talon, have you found them?"

He shook his head. "No. Haze and Striker just went down into the den-cave to see if they're there. His amber eyes glanced up, "But we haven't checked the upper-den yet."

I started towards the tree roots that led to the upper area of the den, but paused before getting there. "Talon, you're all right? And Fang, Striker and Haze?"

Talon nodded. "Yeah... we're all fine."

I jumped up a couple of tree roots, but paused again when Talon called out to me. "Is Fleet... is she-"

"Alive," I replied. I climbed up the rest of the tree roots.

The upper-den was even quieter than the main area. The sounds of battle had grown even quieter – or, I hoped, the lessening of the noise was because my cats were winning. I crept across the wooden ground as quietly as I could, listening for any cats. I turned a corner and suddenly saw a small furry silver and black shape. I froze, instantly thinking of Stalker's body.

But then the shape moved, and raised his head. "Dad?"

I had reached him almost before he finished meowing the one word. "Hunter. I've got you, you're safe... I've got you." I quickly looked him over, but I couldn't find any wounds.

Hunter shakily got to his feet. "Dad. That big cat, he took Storm."

(***)

Striker and I stood on the wooden platform, looking out at the snow in front of us. It was littered with cat bodies, but we could tell that most of them were the enemy's.

"Striker, I'm going after Roc."

"Of course."

"Get Hunter back to Purity."

"Of course."

"Striker?"

"Yes Sir?"

"You can have her."

"Have... who?"

"Haze. As your mate. You can have her." I jumped off of the wooden platform and ran across the snowy field.

(***)

"_Cats of BloodClan, the mousetrap is ours!" I paused for a moment to allow the cats to yowl in victory. "Ice, Snake, check bodies for survivors. Fang, Talon, take half of our cats who are still able to fight and do a quick run around the mousetrap to look for any more of these intruder cats. We need them all gone!" I turned around and walked over to Haze. "How's he doing?"_

"_He's fine," Haze meowed. Shatter's son was huddled between her front legs, looked out at the results of out battle._

_I gave her forehead a quick lick. "I love you, Haze."_

"_I know you do," she replied. "Now, go away, Striker. You've got to handle the cats. I'm perfectly fine."_

_I nodded and turned away from her just in time to hear Ice yowl loudly. "Striker! We've found Fleet!" I jumped from the platform and ran over to where the white tom was standing with his brother. Fleet lay awkwardly on her side, the skinny tabby Tiller lying dead underneath her. "Fleet?" I meowed, not expecting a reply._

_I saw her trail flick, and a moment later she meowed weakly. "I'll be fine, Striker. My paws hurt and I can't get up, but I'll be find after some resting and healing and..." she paused for a moment. "When Talon comes back from that whatever-patrol thing you just sent him on, tell him he's my mate whether he likes it or not."_

_I gently touched my nose to her flank, "I think he'll like it, Fleet." Turning to the brothers, I meowed, "Help her up. If we need someone to carry her back to the alley, we'll do it. And keep looking for more survivors."_

_I returned to the platform. "Haze... I have to go after Shatter."_

_She nodded. "I know, Striker. Go, I'll take over here."_

_So I jumped from the platform and ran across the snow, along the same path Shatter had disappeared down._


	18. Ascendancy

**Chapter Seventeen **

**Ascendancy**

I followed a set of two footprints. One was large and furry, and the other was small. Occasionally, the smaller set would disappear, making me think that Roc had to pick Storm up to keep him moving.

The footprints were easy enough to follow in the white snow. In the places where they had crossed a thunderpath or greypath, I could always find the trail continuing on the other side.

I felt like I had been following the footprints forever, when I finally heard something ahead of me.

"Move."

"No."

"Move, or I'll have to carry you again."

"Then I'll bite your ugly nose. I'm not moving anymore. I'm tired, and I'm hungry, and I don't care what you do, but I'm not going to move."

I turned a corner to see Roc and Storm. Roc had his back to me, and was staring at Storm, who had sat down in the snow. As Storm continued to distract Roc, I padded up behind them as quietly as I could. Storm noticed me coming, but didn't say anything about me and continued to argue with Roc.

I suddenly leapt onto his back and intended to kill him off quickly by biting at his neck, but his reflexes were faster than I expected, and the next thing I knew I was lying in the snow and Roc was a few taillengths away.

"Well well, Silver."

I got to my feet and shook the snow from my fur. I noticed with dismay that Roc was still in between Storm and me. Snarling, I threw myself at him again. After a quick struggle, we were once again facing one another.

"You can do better than that, Silver."

I hissed.

Suddenly Roc yowled in pain. Storm was clawing at his back leg. I watched as Storm darted out of the way of Roc's paws and kept slashing at Roc's legs. I took the chance to rush at Roc and ram his side.

He fell over into the snow. I jumped onto his side and was about to slash his neck when I felt his back claws scrape down my stomach. I tried to get out of the way, but Roc had grabbed my left foreleg in his mouth. He pulled me back to the ground and rolled over on top of me.

I heard, more then felt, my leg snap.

I tried to bite his neck, but he had me pinned down.

"Silver, had I known you'd be this easy to beat, I would have just gone and killed you myself, instead of your poor little kit, well, I su-"

He was cut off as little paws scratched his head. "You killed my brother!" Storm hissed from his perch on Roc's back. "You killed Stalker!" Storm tore at Roc's head, his ears, his neck. Roc tried to shake him off. I wrapped my good foreleg around Roc's head and pulled it down before he could resist, and with one huge bite on his neck, I felt him die. His movement's stopped; his body slumped down on top of me.

Strom tumbled into the snow.

For a moment, there was no movement. Then, Storm stood up and shook himself. "Stupid big- dad?" he meowed, suddenly noticing me pinned underneath Roc's body. "I'll get you out." He pushed Roc's body until it had fallen over into the snow. I tried to get up, but my leg couldn't hold any weight and I fell back over.

Storm's eyes widened. "You're hurt?"

"I'm fine," I lied.

He didn't believe me, I could tell. But he was suddenly distracted by another thought. "Hunter?"

"He's fine," I meowed.

"I'm so sorry I... I wanted to defeat Roc... I thought we'd be safe."

"I know, Storm. It's all right."

"I killed Stalker... It's my fault."

"Storm... you made a mistake... every cat makes mistakes, Storm. I know you tried your best to protect Stalker, and he knows that. He's not angry at you."

"What do you mean, he's not angry at me? He's gone." Storm pressed himself against my side. "He's gone..."

"Storm, there's a place, called The End, where all BloodClan cats go when they die," I explained. "Stalker's there. And he's not angry."

"Are you sure he's not angry?" Storm mewed quietly.

"I'm sure."

We sat in silence until we both heard pawsteps in the snow. Storm got to his feet, "I'll protect you. I'll go see who it is, stay here." He had rushed off before I could protest. I tried to get to my feet to follow him, but by the time I managed to get up, he had returned with Striker following him.

Striker glanced at Roc's body, then at me. I could feel his gaze looking over everyone of my injuries, especially lingering on the awkward way I was holding my foreleg.

"We'd better get you home," he meowed finally.

(***)

I made my way back to my alley by leaning heavily on Striker, and less-heavily on Storm, who was determined to help in some way.

A chorus of yowls broke out when the three of us walked into the alley. Yowls of victory. I quickly looked over every cat, all my favourites were there. And they all looked fine, except of Fleet, who was lying in the snow with Talon protectively sitting beside her. Our eyes met for a moment, and I nodded. Her eyes lit up happily and she gently nuzzled Talon's side, no doubt to tell him that I had accepted them as mates. I saw Red, Fang and their two kits sitting together. I saw Ice and Snake, Tear and Brick, Haze... and then I saw the cats who mattered most to me.

Purity and the kits ran down the alley to greet me. Storm ran forwards the meet them.

Then, everything went dark, and I fell over into the snow.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I opened my eyes and noticed something was different. I wasn't in any pain. I got to my feet and cautiously put weight on my left foreleg, only to find that it easily supported me. I looked around, and then suddenly realized where I was when I saw a small black cat.

"That was an interesting way to deal with the issue, Shatter."

"I succeeded," I muttered. "We won. Unlike the battle for the forest."

"Well, yes, I'll admit that your way of handling the fight seemed to work better than mine. But maybe that was just because you weren't fighting trained warriors?"

"Maybe it was because I actually had trained warriors."

Scourge shrugged. "Maybe."

I glanced down at my healed leg. "Scourge... tell me I'm not dead."

"You're not dead."

"Really?"

"Well, I didn't say it just because you asked."

"But I'm dying?"

Scourge shook his head. "No, you're- well, yes. You were. But I've figured out how to do something." He suddenly looked very excited, like a kit with his first kill. "Guess what I've figured out?"

"What?"

"How to give nine lives... or, eight, in your case."

"You..."

Scourge nodded. "Oh, yes, I've figured it out." I've even found cats to give you your lives. They must have meaning, you know, and all be given by different cats." As he spoke, cats appeared on the top of the twoleg tower. I recognized most of them as cats who had died in the battle with LionClan, or, I realized with a pang, cats who had died in my battle for the Mousetrap. Before I could look for individual cats, Scourge spoke again.

"Shatter, I give you cunning, to trick your enemies and win all your battles." Scourge walked up to me and touched my shoulder briefly with his nose. As he backed away he meowed, "Now, wasn't that impressive sounding?"

I nodded, but my attention had already turned to the next cat who was approaching me. "I give you strength," Bone meowed, "To destroy all those who stand in your way." Bone's flesh was still fading in and out of existence, and I tried not to flinch as he touched my forehead with his nose.

The next cat walked slowly out of the group, and I recognized her to be Tale, the old she cat who had been killed by Roc's cats. "I give you truth, and the ability to trust," Tale meowed. She gently touched my forehead, and then backed into the crowd.

The next cat was a dark ginger and brown tabby tom. I stared at him for a moment, then meowed in surprise, "Fox?"

"I give you friendship, Shatter. Use it to gain the loyalty of all your cats." He touched his nose to my forehead, then gently head-butted my shoulder, as he used to when we were young. I watched my friend, who had been killed in the LionClan battle, turn around and walk back into the crowd of cats.

The next three cats shocked me even more than Fox had. They had never even been part of BloodClan. The tom, a huge cat who looked just like me, approached first.

"I give you courage, son. Be brave against any trouble that comes your way." Shard turned around and walked back to my family. My mother, a beautiful silvery she-cat, walked up next.

"Shatter, I give you love and family. Nothing is more important than those you truly care about."

"Willow..." I meowed.

She touched her nose to mine, then returned to my father. My sister walked up next.

"Wren, I'm so-"

"Shh, Shatter," she meowed at me. "I give you hope. Always have hope, Shatter."

I nodded, "I will, Wren, I-"

She interrupted me again by touching her nose to mine. Before she walked away, she meowed quietly. "I'll protect him for you, Shatter."

"Protect who?"

Suddenly, I felt small paws on my back. "I give you protection, papa." Stalker jumped off of my back and landed in front of me. He rubbed his head against my chest. "Protect my brothers and Star, and mama. And tell Storm that I'm not mad... and tell him that he was amazing when he fought Roc, all right, Papa?"

I nodded. "I'll tell him, Stalker," I promised.

"And don't worry about me, Papa. Wren said that she'll teach me all the best fighting moves, and Fox said he'd show me the best way to hunt! I'm so excited! And then, next time Scourge calls you up here for a visit, I can show you, and I'll be great!"

"I can't wait to see what you learn, Stalker," I meowed. I reached down and licked his head.

"It'll be amazing, pa-"

"All right," Scourge interrupted. "Its time for your father to go."

"Oh, right..." Stalker meowed.

Wren gently guided him away with her paw, "Come on, Stalker. Let's go practice your first move."

"Really? All ready?" Stalker glanced back at me one last time. "Bye, Papa!"

"Good bye, Stalker," I meowed in reply. I glanced back at Scourge, since he seemed to want to say something.

"You have now been awarded eight lives, Shatter. Don't waste them. I didn't get nine lives, so you'd better use them wisely. Now... Awaken, Shatter."

And so I did.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading Shattered Clan! And thank you for reading it!

Want to know more about Shatter? Check out the prequel, Shattered Past!

Want to know about the kits' lives? Check out the sequel, Shattered Five!

**~ Capitaine Jaf**


	20. Shatter's BloodClan Allegiances

I apologize to anyone who got excited and thought this was a new chapter!

I just decided that I should make a list of all the cats in Shatter's BloodClan, so that if people forget what they look like or who' related to who, you can check on the list. Obviously, not every BloodClan cat is here, just the ones who I mention in my stories. On that note, this list contains cats from the whole Shattered Trilogy, so if you're confused about a name you've never seen, and you've only read Shattered Clan, that would be why.

So, here it is.

**Leader:**

Shatter: Large silver tom with darker spots and dark stripe along his spine. (His father was a silver bengal cat). Natural fighter.

**Deputy:**

Striker: Thin black and white tom, quick and clever. Haze's mate. Tornado's father. Pebble's brother.

**Counsels:**

Tear: Dark, long haired calico tom. Older cat. (as in rip, not crying)

Brick: Gray tom. Older cat.

**Healer:**

Hail: Thin silver tom with light gray spots. Shatter's son.

**Elite:**

Storm: Large silver tom with darker spots. Natural fighter. Shatter's oldest son, 3rd in line for BloodClan leadership.

Hunter: Wiry silver tom with dark spots. Excellent hunter. Shatter's son.

Red: Pretty ginger she-cat. Fang's mate. Leopard's sister. Mother to Maple and Ginger (both ginger tabby she-cats)

Fleet: Tabby she-cat. Talon' mate.

Fang: Sand coloured tom. Red's mate. Talon' brother.

Talon: Brown tom. Fleet's mate. Fang's brother.

Ice: White tom. Snake's brother.

Snake: Tabby tom. Ice's brother.

Tornado: Small black and white tom. Striker's son.

**Normal Warriors:**

Leopard: Golden tom with dark brown spots. Red's brother.

Haze: Light grey and cream she-cat. Striker's mate. Mother to Tornado.

Rain: Grey tom. Good fighter.

Jagged: Long haired tabby. Formally Jaggedtooth of ShadowClan.

Ashes: Young dark grey tom.

Pebble: Pretty tabby with white stomach. Striker's sister.

Tarr: Black tom.

Spring: Calico tom. Links' brother.

Bark: Large brown tom.

Links: Calico she-cat. Spring's sister.

Olive: Dark brown she-cat.

**Other:**

Purity: Small, fluffy white she-cat with bright blue eyes. Shatter's mate. Mother to Storm, Hail, Hunter, Star, Stalker.

Star: Fluffy white she-cat with black tail tip. Shatter's daughter.

Gem: Long-haired black she-cat with white tail tip.

**Dead:**

Fox: Dark red and brown tabby with light green eyes. Strong fighter.

Wren: Cream coloured she-cat with brown spots. Shatter's sister.

Shard: Large silver tom with black spots. Shatter's father.

Willow: Pretty silver and white long-haired she-cat. Shatter's mother.

Bear: Fluffy brown tabby tom. Shatter's "adoptive father".

Stalker: Wiry silver tom with dark spots. Shatter's son.

Also, I am aware that my descriptions of Ice and Snake are wrong. In my defense, Shattered Clan was finished before the Ravenpaw's Path trilogy was written. Ergo, I'm sticking with my original descriptions of the two brothers.

I'd also like to mention that Shatter's BloodClan appears in the story **Quicksilver, Book one: Shattered Reality**, by **Firefrost and Flamepelt. **So, Shatter fans should go check that out! Unfortunately, I have since been informed that the author of this story has passed away.

Thanks again to everyone who has read the Shattered Trilogy!

**~Jaf**


End file.
